Des milliers de diamant à perte de vue
by HebiToNeko
Summary: Lorsque nos quatre compagnons se retrouve dans des onsen et que Sanzo commence à réagir bizarrement au contact d'Hakkai ou cela peut-il bien mener ? Hakkai x Sanzo
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Neko =3

Couple : Hakkai x Sanzo

Disclaimer : Et non les perso sont pas à moi !

Attention yaoi ! Ames sensibles s'abstenir !

Des milliers de diamants à perte de vue, une blancheur immaculée, un paysage de toute beauté recouvert d'une mer de neige pur s'étendait par delà l'horizon. Quiconque se serait arrêté pour la contempler n'aurait pu en détacher son regard. Quiconque ? Non, bien sûr. Il y a toujours des exceptions qui confirment la règle.

- Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'on fout là ?! grogna Sanzo.

Il s'emblerait qu'un étrange regroupement de personne ne semble pas partager la quiétude de ce moment unique.

Quatre hommes se tenaient dans une chambre de style japonais et semblaient se disputer.

- Allons Sanzo ! Tu vas pas rechigner quand même ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on nous offre un séjour pareil ! Je suis sûr que cet hôtel regorge des jolies filles qui n'attendent que moi hehehe… répondit Gojyo.

L'homme qui s'était exprimé ainsi avait d'étranges yeux d'un rouge profond, de la même couleur que sa chevelure flamboyante. Une cigarette aux lèvres, il était nonchalamment assis dos au mur près de la fenêtre.

- Oï erokappa ! T'as le cerveau à l'envers ! Le plus important c'est la bouffe ! Buffet gratuit ! Tu te rends compte ? hurla Goku.

Le jeune homme, plus petit que les autres, sautait partout en criant des mots sans queue ni tête tel que : sushi, yakitori, Soba, miso…

- Moi au moins je n'ai pas un estomac à la place du cerveau ! Baka saru !

- Teme…

- Ahaha ! Calmez-vous tous les deux, vous allez énerver Sanzo, temporisa Hakkai.

D'apparence douce et maternelle, un bandeau vert lui ceignait le front. Il possédait des yeux d'un vert limpide et portait un monocle à l'œil droit, cachait par des mèches de cheveux bruns. Il caressait négligemment un petit dragon blanc qui reposait au creux de ses bras.

- On a pas de temps à perdre ici ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là nom d'un chien ?! renâcla Sanzo.

- Les habitants de ce village nous ont gentiment offert ce petit séjour dans leurs onsen pour nous remercier de les avoir débarrassés de tous ces yokais. On ne pouvait pas refuser tant d'hospitalité, dis Hakkai avec un grand sourire.

- C'est vrai, en plus, ils nous offrent la bouffe ! A volonté !

- Puis franchement, après trois jours à dormir à la belle étoile, un bon futon, ça se refuse pas ! Surtout si une belle fille me tient compagnie !

- De plus, je ne pense pas qu'hakuryuu aurait pu nous emmener plus loin avec toute cette neige…

Le jeune homme blond aux allures efféminées se rembrunit. Il ouvrit son journal et alluma une clope.

- Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'on peut rester ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais moi je vais voir si il y a de la minette dans le coin !

- Moi je vais voir s'il y a de la bouffe !

S'apprêtant à sortir, ils furent tous les deux retenus par le col.

- Stop ! Vous n'irez nulle part tous les deux !

- QUOI ??? (x2)

- Nous sommes ici dans des onsen donc nous irons tous ensembles aux bains ! Et c'est valable pour toi aussi Sanzo !

- Tu veux que je te bute ?! J'ai pas demandé à être ici moi ! Alors foutez-moi la paix !

_Quelques temps plus tard, les quatre jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent aux onsen._

(Quelle force de persuasion ce Hakkai ! Comment il a fait ?)

Goku aussitôt arrivé, se déshabilla en quatrième vitesse et sauta dans l'eau avec un plouf retentissant.

- Ahaha ! Le dernier dans l'eau est un concombre de mer !

- Dis pas ça alors que t'es déjà dedans bakka saru ! Et puis pourquoi je me précipiterais, hein ? C'est même pas un bain mixte !

Gojyo s'était adossait contre le rebord du bassin et fumait une cigarette (on se demande comment il fait avec toute l'humidité) pendant que Goku faisait des longueurs (une vraie pile électrique celui là). C'est alors que Sanzo entra dans l'eau.

- Ben alors qu'est-ce tu foutais Sanzo ? T'as mis trois plombes à te déshabiller ! Et il est où Hakkai ?

- Ç a, s'est parce qu'il a des manières de filles ! Elles mettent toujours 300 ans à se changer ! Franchement tu l'as regardé ? Il est si fin et gracile que…

BAM !

Sortant de nulle part, un harisen s'abattit sur la tête de Gojyo.

- Oï ! ça va pas ? C'est super douloureux ce truc !

- N'empêche, c'est vrai que de dos, on a du mal à faire la différence… Tu te rappelles ce gars la semaine dernière qui a voulu…

BAM !

Nouveau coup de harisen sur la tête de Goku cette fois. (Mais d'où il le sort ? Il n'a qu'une petite serviette autour de la taille !)

- Maieuh ! ça fait mal !

- Ça va vous faire encore plus mal quand j'aurais récupéré mon flingue bande d'avortons !

- Allons ! On est ici pour se détendre ! Pas pour se battre !

Hakkai s'était glissé subrepticement dans le dos du bonze et se collant dangereusement à lui, lui subtilisa son harisen. (Il a des envies de suicide le Hakkai ?)

Toujours presque collé au corps du blond, il se pencha à son oreille et dis :

- On devrait vraiment _profiter_ de ses onsen tu ne penses pas ?

Sanzo, à l'approche du yokai, n'avait pu réagir. Son corps entier s'était figé pour une raison inconnue. Lorsque l'ancien humain lui chuchota cette phrase à l'oreille, il ne pu empêcher son corps de frissonner.

_*Hein ? C'est quoi cette sensation ? Et c'est quoi cette PUTAIN de réaction ???*_

Le bonze se rembrunit, baissa la tête, carra les épaules et s'installa tout au fond du bassin à l'écart des autres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Sanzo ? Il va pas bien ? Il a faim ?

BOUM !

Un poing s'abatis sur la tête de Goku.

- Mais aïeuh ! ça fait mal erokappa !

- Aho ! Ne crois pas que tout le monde soit comme toi ! Le monde ne tourne pas autour de leur estomac ! Mais c'est vrai que Sanzo est bizarre… d'habitude, il nous aurait tous menacé de nous butter et là rien !

- Hum… il est peut-être malade ? Je vais aller voir. (vraiment suicidaire le Hakkai)

Sanzo plongé dans ses pensées et essayant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, ne sentit pas Hakkai s'approcher. Il ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsque celui-ci ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Sanzo tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ! Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas malade ?

Le visage du yokai était trop près du sien. Beaucoup trop près. Ça le perturbait, il ne savait plus quoi répondre. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Le brun le scrutait de ses yeux émeraudes, avec, au fond du regard, une lumière qu'il ne pouvait définir. De par son trouble, il baissa les yeux. Mauvaise idée ! Il se trouvait maintenant confronté à un torse magnifiquement sculpté ! Son cœur se mis à battre frénétiquement et il se sentit rougir.

_*Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive nom d'un chien ? Je deviens fou ?*_

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Hakkai lui prit délicatement le menton entre ses doigts pour lui relever le visage. Sanzo en rougit de plus belle.

_*Il a les mains super douces et ses doigts qu'est-ce qu'ils sont fins ! Je me demande si le reste de son corps est aussi bien foutu que ce que je vois…*_

C'est alors que l'ancien humain se pencha vers lui et… colla son front contre le sien.

- Non, tu n'a pourtant pas de fièvre… bon si tu te sens mal préviens moi, _je m'occuperais de toi_ …

Le brun s'éloigna avec un petit sourire en coin, laissant le bonze dans un état plus que douteux.

_*Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ? J'ai cru qu'il allait m'embrasser et… j'ai même pas bougé ! Et c'est quoi cette réaction en bas ? Je vais pas bien de réagir comme ça pour un mec ! C'est pas normal… j'ai peut-être été ensorcelé ! Ça doit être un coup de ce foutu kogaiji !_ (mais oui Sanzo on y croit tous)_ bon en attendant, la seule chose à faire s'est d'éviter Hakkai et de trouver un antidote*_

Se disant cela, Sanzo ne pouvait empêcher son regard de suivre la démarche souple et féline du yokai. D'admirer sa nuque, ses larges épaules, sa chute de reins vertigineuse…

_*oulala… Merde Sanzo ressaisit toi !*_

- Alors Hakkai ? Il a quoi Sanzo ? Hein ? Oï ! Hakkai ! Tu m'écoutes ?!

- Hein ? ah oui ! Non, il a rien. Juste un peu fatigué je suppose. Bon, je vous laisse. J'ai des choses à voir.

- Hein ? Mais on vient d'arriver !

- Hum hum…

Gojyo et Goku se regardèrent en haussant les épaules.

- Et c'est lui qui voulait qu'on aille tous ensemble aux onsen… Vraiment y a un truc bizarre…

- Ouais t'as raison ! Ils doivent avoir la dalle ! AH ! Je suis sûr qu'Hakkai est parti bouffer ! Le salop !

Et Goku partit à la suite d'Hakkai.

Gojyo soupira.

- Ah… celui-là, le jour où il arrêtera de penser avec son estomac ! Bon ben puisque tout le monde part, je vais voir s'il ni a pas quelques canons dans le coin hehehe…

Ainsi, Sanzo se retrouva seul dans le bassin, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte de la disparition des autres, il essayait toujours de comprendre comment on avait pu lui jeter un sort.


	2. Chapter 2

_Quelques temps plus tard, de nouveau dans leur chambre, les quatre hommes se retrouvent autour d'un repas._

Rester éloigné d'Hakkai… facile à dire ! Les quatre compagnons partagent la même chambre ! Le voila qui se retrouve assis à la même table et en plus en face de lui !

_*Je suis maudit ! Bon, restons calme. Ce n'est qu'un repas ! Il n'est pas à moitié nu… oups*_

Hakkai, après le bain, n'avait revêtu, en tout et pour tout, qu'un léger kimono qui laissait entrapercevoir bien des choses… Une épaule dénudée, un torse fin et musclé, une fine colonne de poil qui partait du nombril et descendait…

_*stop ! Vraiment ça devient urgent, faut que je me tire d'ici !*_

Le bonze se leva, prêt à partir quand…

- Ben Sanzo où tu vas ? Tu veux pas bouffer ?

Celui-ci répondit par un grognement.

- Laisse tomber Goku. Monsieur n'est pas d'humeur. Ça en fera plus pour nous !

- Mais…

Hakkai se leva à son tour et attrapa le bras de Sanzo.

- Pas question ! Tu n'iras nulle part ! On va profiter de ces vacances tous ensemble ! (depuis quand c'est des vacances ?) Hein Sanzo ?

Dès l'instant où l'ancien humain lui saisit le bras, le cerveau du bonze se mit en mode off. Des frissons lui remontèrent le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il n'arrivait plus à discerner quoique ce soit, hormis la présence du brun à ses côtés. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point son odeur pouvait être envoutante…

Sa tête commença à tourner, il se sentait faible. Ses jambes flageolèrent et… il se retrouva de nouveau assis à la table. (Retour à la case départ : Sanzo 0/Hakkai 3)

_*Bon ok ! Tu peux le faire Sanzo ! C'est qu'un repas après tout ! Il suffit de pas le regarder !!! Courage Sanzo ! T'es un homme ! Tu survivras ! Tu… et merde je deviens schyzo ! Voila que je parle tout seul…*_

Le bonze réussit à s'en sortir en adoptant la méthode du « quoiqu'il arrive, ne pas le regarder ». Mais c'était sans compter les habituelles chamailleries de Goku et Gojyo.

- J'te dis que c'est le mien ! Rends le moi !

- T'avais qu'à pas le laisser dans ton assiette ! Tu l'avais laissé de côté !

- Mais non ! Je le gardais spécialement pour la fin ! Rends le moi !

- Tu peux toujours crever saru !

Le sang de Sanzo commençait à bouillir dans ses veines et ses oreilles à bourdonner. Il n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Goku et Gojyo, toujours à leur bataille de baguettes, ne sentaient pas le drame arriver. C'est alors que…

- Mais vous allez la fermer oui ?! Bande de…

Le blond s'était à moitié levé et avait violemment frappé la table de son poing, faisant sursauter les deux fautifs qui, leurs baguettes enchevêtrées, renversèrent la bouteille de sake sur… Hakkai. Celui-ci se retrouvait donc éclaboussé de la tête aux pieds.

- Et bien ! Voila qui est violent ! Gojyo passe-moi une serviette s'il-te-plait.

Le brun commença à s'essuyer de manière très sensuelle et provocante, au goût du bonze, qui ne pouvait détacher son regard du corps si tentateur de son compagnon de voyage.

_*Ah… si seulement je pouvais être à la place de cette serviette, je…*_

Sanzo se leva alors brusquement et sortit en trombe de la pièce.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui Sanzo ? Il agit vraiment bizarrement ! Il est pas comme d'habitude…

- Vraiment ? C'est rien, juste un coup de chaud à cause des bains certainement. Je vais voir ce qu'il en retourne.

- T'es sûr Hakkai ? Il a pas l'air d'être lui-même ! Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait te faire !

- Plutôt ce que je pourrais lui faire, marmonna le brun.

- Hein ? T'as dis quelque chose ?

- Moi ? Non non. Bon je vais voir où est parti Sanzo.

Hakkai sortit de la pièce avec un curieux sourire aux lèvres.

- Et ben, je sais pas ce qu'il se passe et je crois que je préfère pas savoir.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Gojyo ?

- T'inquiète baka saru ! T'es trop jeune pour comprendre !

- Quoi ? répète un peu pour voir ?!

_Laissons de côté les deux énergumènes pour suivre un développement bien plus intéressant… _

Pendant ce temps, Hakkai avait retrouvé Sanzo. Celui-ci était retourné aux onsen pensant y être tranquille, afin d'y voir plus clair.

_*Bon, restons calme. Reprenons notre souffle. C'est sûr, c'est pas un sort. Ce foutu Kogaiji ne serait pas aussi timbré pour m'infliger ça ! Mais c'est quoi alors ?*_

- Je peux peut-être t'aider à y voir plus clair…

De nouveau, Hakkai s'était subrepticement approché dans le dos du blond, trop perdu dans ses pensées pour remarquer quoique ce soit.

Sanzo se tendit, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux de peur que son regard le trahisse.

- Regarde-moi.

Le bonze avait du mal à penser, Hakkai posa une main sur son épaule et la lui caressa avec douceur. Sanzo râla après son corps qui le trahissait, jamais que quelqu'un ne l'avait fait se sentir ainsi.

- T'approche pas de moi ou je te butte !

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi cela ?

Hakkai s'assit sur le rebord du bassin face au bonze et avant que celui-ci ne proteste prit ses lèvres entre les siennes. Sanzo ne bougea pas la sensation était tellement… Le yokai inséra sa langue dans l'antre chaude, sa main caressant le torse de l'homme.

- Embrasse-moi Sanzo, dit Hakkai contre la bouche du blond.

Sanzo hésita puis attrapa l'ancien humain par la nuque et l'attira à lui dans le bassin, sa bouche reprenant celle d'Hakkai dans un baiser à couper le souffle. Le yokai répondant avec ardeur et douceur en même temps, le bonze passa sa main sur le dos de l'ancien humain puis sur ses fesses et le rapprocha contre lui. Hakkai se mit à onduler contre Sanzo attisant leurs désirs, les deux hommes sentirent leur érection durcir encore plus si c'était possible, subitement saisit d'un remord le bonze repoussa le yokai.

- Non ! Arrête !

- Pourquoi ? Moi j'ai très envie de continuer…

Hakkai prit la bouche de Sanzo voracement mélangeant leurs langues dans un ballet très érotique, leurs mains s'égarant sur leurs corps mouillés.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal dans ce qu'on fait. On a le droit de profiter de la vie, non ? Prendre un peu de bon temps de temps en temps n'a jamais tuer personne !

- …

- Est-ce que par hasard, tu ne l'aurais jamais fait ?

Le bonze prit alors une magnifique teinte rouge écrevisse.

- Crétin ! Je suis un bonze je te rappelle !

Hakkai ne répondit pas mais, passant une main entre les jambes de son amant, se mit à genou. Sanzo retint son souffle quand le brun commença à suçoter son gland pourpre et sensible.

- Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu…

Le yokai prit alors son sexe entièrement en bouche et s'agrippa aux hanches du blond l'empêchant de bouger.

- Je vais te faire découvrir un plaisir que tu n'as jamais connu !

L'ancien humain tenant fermement les hanches de son amant, débuta un va-et-vient sensuel laissant le gland buter au fond de sa gorge. Sanzo tout à son plaisir se libéra dans un cri sur la langue de Hakkai qui avala la semence en se léchant les lèvres. Le bonze s'adossa contre le mur essayant de reprendre ses esprits tandis que le brun se coula contre lui et prit sa bouche dans un baiser hum ! Délicieux, sulfureux Sanzo n'avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait.

- Alors ? Tu as aimé ?

Le bonze peinait à retrouver son souffle. Il avait aimé et même beaucoup plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais appréhendait la suite tout en l'espérant. (Après tout, il est vierge notre petit Sanzo ^^)

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu aimeras encore plus ce qui va suivre.

Hakkai retourna Sanzo contre le rebord du bassin et imprima un délicieux mouvement de va et vient sur le membre du blond qui sentit ses jambes trembler. Puis le yokai inséra délicatement entre ses fesses un de ses doigts faisant gémir son amant de douleur et de plaisir mêlé.

Il sentit le blond se tendre contre lui, cherchant à approfondir la sensation nouvelle. Il rajouta donc un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième. Lorsqu'il sentit que le blond était prêt, il retira doucement ses doigts.

Le bonze en gémit de frustration, mais bientôt, un membre d'une taille bien plus importante, vînt quémander l'entrée.

L'ancien humain le pénétra avec lenteur, laissant le blond s'habituer à l'intrusion. Sous la douleur celui-ci s'était brusquement tendu mais grâce aux mouvements vigoureux d'Hakkai sur son sexe, il se détendit rapidement et vînt de lui-même amorcer le mouvement, demandant au brun de bouger en lui.

Sans attendre le brun entama de vigoureux coups de reins tenant son amant par les hanches pour avoir plus de prise. Sanzo poussait des râles de plaisir quand Hakkai le pénétrait encore et encore.

-Caresse-toi Sanzo, donne-toi du plaisir. Je veux voir ton corps se tendre sous la jouissance pendant que je te fais l'amour, fait-le pour moi Sanzo, chuchote le yokai à l'oreille de son bonze.

Sanzo obéi et prit son propre membre dans sa main imprimant le même mouvement qu'Hakkai. Le bonze n'avait jamais connu ça. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à rien, il n'était plus que sensation et n'espérait qu'une chose, que cela ne s'arrête pas.

Dans un bel ensemble les deux hommes se répandirent l'un dans le corps de son amant et l'autre dans sa main et dans celle du brun qui n'avait pu s'empêché d'agir avec le blond.

- Ouah ! Il faudra remettre ça ! si j'avais su que tu étais si bon, je t'aurais provoqué plus tôt !

- Quoi ? Tu faisais exprès ? Tous ces trucs et… Moi qui pensais que je devenais dingue, qu'on m'avait ensorcelé et je ne sais quoi d'autre !

- Vraiment ? Hahahaha

- Rigoles pas ! Je vais te butter !

- Je crois que j'ai une bien meilleure idée ! Après tout, on a toute la nuit devant nous non ?

_Pendant ce temps…_

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? Ils en mettent un temps à revenir !

- A mon avis, on les reverra pas de si tôt…

- Hein ? comment tu le sais ?

- L'intuition ! Et puis t'es trop jeune pour comprendre ! Tu devrais déjà être couché !

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Pas question ! Et puis moi ça m'inquiète ! On sait pas ce qu'ils font !

- Crois-moi ! Vaut mieux pas savoir !

- Je comprends pas…

- Je te l'avais dis ! T'es trop jeune ! Bon allons nous coucher ! Tu verras demain ils reviendront pas très frais mais très guai ! (donc pas la peine de faire le « gay » hein hebi =3)

FIN


End file.
